The Choosing
by AnastasiaBrent
Summary: Annabel Penn, sister to Artha Penn and Lance Penn, could she really be the Dragon Booster? All her life she spent time with dragons and loved to race them and finally the day came to see if she really was a Dragon Booster.


**The Choosing**

"The Dragon is power. Once they were our equals, today humans control the dragon, to race, compete and fight, at nearly 100 miles per hour! Now dragons are once again ready to be released, and the powerful Dragon of Legend would choose a young hero to save the planet a Dragon Booster! The gold dragon is the only thing that can stop me!" Images showing past events as Word Paynn continues his narration while his son Moordryd listens with obvious boredom.

"Three thousand years ago, a great dragon-human war threatened to rip apart the planet. But a single golden dragon, the last of it's kind, chose a human to be his hero a Dragon Booster! This Dragon Booster and the last gold dragon released the full power of the dragon and stopped the fight by turning all dragons back to gold!" "I have learned Moordryd, that the ancient gold boned dragon has been bred back into existence by my dear old friend, Connor Penn. He's holding secret auditions for riders, you will disguise yourself as an elite class racer, and infiltrate Connor's racing stable. You will take the gold dragon!" He said yelling at almost every word.

Moordryd rolled his eyes behind his father's back and scoffed. "Don't tell me how to steal dragons father, my downcity crew and I have been stealing them for you most of my life." He said bluntly, his father was furious, his face almost red with anger, Moordryd stepped back a little hesitantly. "This dragon must not choose a Dragon Booster! The gold dragon is the only thing that can stop me." He said his eyes narrowing with evil. Moordryd stepped back once more as he spoke. "I will start a new dragon human war and when it's over, I will rule the world!" He said and smirked with evidence of evil spread across his face.

It was still afternoon around Dragon city, but getting a little darker, with the sun lowering in the horizon. The Dragon City's upper levels were very busy, dragons everywhere on the streets. Everyone was probably heading home after work, it was that time of day when it's busy. The Dragon City newcaster was then heard over Dragon City. "Traffic is snarled at Dragway 1138, I dunno if it's the heat, but phew! Those dragons are acting crazy! And now the street racing news, Annabel Penn is still the point leader, she's blowing away her competition in her last three races."

Annabel Penn, the second youngest of Connor's three children which included also Artha Penn and Lance Penn and herself Annabel Penn, Annabel is the first female to be born into the Penn line for several generations. Everyone knew about her around Dragon City. She was famous for her singing, she had the voice of an angle and she one of the best Dragon racers around, one of the fastest in the world and skilled in riding with intelligence, she knew about ancient dragons and legends and the historical past, she received excellent grades at school and was one of the top students, Annabel wasn't the type to show off though and kept it to herself, she doesn't like to boast about things and was just proud of who she was and what she was capable of.

She was more interested in riding dragons, than her brother Artha. Ever since she was little, she started to ride dragons at the age of five, Connor her father taught her a few skills of dragon racing even then when she was little. Artha refused and was more interested in dragon video games, than actually racing real dragons. Annabel did most of the work around Penn stables, cleaning after the dragons. She didn't mind it really and loved looking after them, her favourite dragon was the black and gold dragon of legend Beau. She always looked after him well and loved him with all her heart. Her Dad knew about this and wondered if Beau would actually choose her to be the Dragon Booster. Beau was like Annabel's best friend, they understood each other and Annabel always rides him every afternoon and in the early morning, before and after school. Connor was proud of her daughter and could see the talent in her riding skills, he knew that and was sure she would be placed into the Dragon riding Academy, that he was trying so hard to place Annabel's brother Artha in as well as her.

It was quiet around Penn stables in the afternoon, Annabel was the only one around the stables looking after all the dragons. She was cleaning out Beau's stall that looked like a complete mess. "Beau honestly you are one of the messiest dragons around here." She laughed, while sweeping the floor with the broomstick she was holding, Annabel looked over her shoulder at Beau who was playing with the youngest dragon Fracshun, Annebel's little brother's dragon. "Beau get over here and help me out." She said and he laughed his dragon type laugh. Which Annabel always thought was awkward, she never knew dragons could laugh, but she knew that Beau was one of the intelligent ones, he was the gold and black dragon of legend after all. "Come on stop fooling around." She said and he came over and nuzzled her neck playfully with his dragon snout. "Hey cut that out!" She laughed and he smiled at her, knocking her over playfully with his tail that sneakily went under her legs, she fell to the ground on the pile of hay. "Beau!" She said raising her eyebrows at him. "A little help would be nice." She said bluntly, she was then lifted up by her ankle, he wrapped his black and gold tail around her ankle, lifting her up in the air. "That's not what I meant! Put me down!" She insisted, he looked at her and nodded, dropping her into the hay again. "Thank you Beau, you are very helpful" She said sarcastically, getting up slowly, dusting of her black and light blue racing jacket."

Beau grinned at her widely, watching her clean his stall, as she finished placing in the new hay for him, she nodded and stepped aside to let him in his stall. "Ok Beau all done." She smiled at her favourite dragon and he stepped inside walking around in a small circle, he roared at her in a friendly way though, a way of saying thank you. "Your welcome Beau." She smiled and stroked his forehead with her hand. "Well I'll go and check what the other's are doing oh and would you like one?" She said sticking her hand in her pocket and taking out a blue and red jelly bean, placing them in the palm of her hand, hovering her hand below Beau's snout. He nibbled them quickly and nuzzled Annabel playfully. "I know you like them, but I'll save some more for later, bye Beau, see you at the lesson today!" She said excitedly, closing Beau's stall behind her back securely, then left quickly, running around a corner and dashed off in sight. Beau roared out to her slightly disappointed, lowering his head a little, he then locked at the lock of his stall that Annabel locked, but it wasn't locked securely enough it was easy for Beau to slip out sneakily. He pushed the door open with his snout and walked out of his stall, he decided to look for Annabel.

Artha one of Connor's children, was also around the Penn stables. He was leaning against the wall, playing his best friend Parmon's video game. "He he yeah!" He said as he completes a move in the game. Parmon was playing against Artha from another location. "Whoa! Nice moves, Artha! Now you're only three dragons behind me! Next time, maybe use blue draconium speed gear and red maneouver gear on a white dragon." At that moment when Parmon finished talking, Artha was slightly distracted from the game noticing his little sister Annabel approach to him. "Well if it isn't the little sis." Artha said grinning at her. "Hey whats up?" He said to her and Annabel frowned at him, folding her arms as she stopped and stood next to him, looking over at his vid game. "Playing games again, oh hi Parm." She said, looking over at Parmon. "Hey do you mind, you are interrupting something here!" Artha said pushing his little sister away. "Hey!" She said frowning, she could here Parmon yell out to her. "Hey Anna! I'll make a vid game for you if you want to!" He said to her and this didn't please Artha at all, Annabel smiled a little. "No thanks Parm, I prefer riding real dragons, but thanks anyway!" She said politely and Artha frowned. "No way are you making her a vid game, only us two." He said and frowned once more. "And Parmon! Everythig's not all strategy, gear and draconium energy! Sometimes, as in my case, it's just about being, really, really good." He grinned and nodded once, Annabel rolled her eyes at him.

"Drac, Artha! Do you have any idea what a great dragon racer you can be?" Parmon said and Annabel cut in, moving her head forward to the video game, blocking Artha's view from the screen. "Hey ew I think I'm infected with sister germs." Artha said, trying to push her away. "He won't be Parm, he's more interesting in video games." She giggled and at that Artha managed to push her away, making her fall to the ground, she didn't complain but just laughed, rolling around. "Yeah so mature." Artha said rolling his eyes at her sister. "Real dragons? Daah! Let's just stick to designing our vid game Parm! Ignore her, that's our ticket to fame and fortune." Artha heard his little sister giggle at his comment. "Uh huh. Sure no how about riding real dragons? Now that will lead you to fame and fotune!" She said dramatically, flinging her arms in the air and laughed once more. Artha frowned shaking her head at her. "Is your Dad still bugging you about going to the Racing Academy?" Parmon asked, trying to break the awkward silence. "All the time! It's like everywhere I go his dragons are following me!" Artha said and was interrupted by a black and gold dragon Beau, he sticks his head over Artha's shoulder to get a better look at the vid display. "See what I mean? Beau I'm busy!" He said, moving his vid game away from him. "Parm.." Annabel cut in but Artha covered her mouth in time. "No more sis got it? Go find something else to do." He said and waited for her to nod in response, she gave in and nodded. "Good, now go and take Beau with you." He said. "Whatever come on Beau, Beau?" She said twice, looking around wondering where Beau is.

Artha watched his little sister look for Beau, then returned his attention back to his best friend Parmon."So how do you like the new wireless controllers I built? You see I got a hold of some draconium capacitors, re-wired the by – pass on the old gear contacts, and then I re-routed the switching devices and." The controller spouts sparks and Parmon cleared his throat in the awkward silence. "It uhm, well needs some tweaking." He said as Artha's controller sparks. "Parm? It needs fixing." He said and looked up and noticed Beau. "Hey sis he's over here." He frowned at Beau and knocks Artha down, then notices a Draconi yum bar in his shirt pocket. "Beau stop it!" Artha yelled out and Beau grabs the bar and eats it, but steps back onto the fallen vid game. "Beau!" Artha frowned as the game goes blank. "Artha?" Parmon called out. As Beau looks at what he's done and makes an uh oh sound. Annabel quickly went over to Beau and stroked his snout gently, Beau nuzzled her back having an apologetic look across his face at Artha. "He didn't mean to!" Annabel said frowning at her older brother. "This is exactly why video games are better than real ones! Dumb dragon." He stalked of furiously, Beau miffed at this staying close to Annabel. "Don't worry about him, he has temper management problems." She said and patted him gently and at that Beau nodded in agreement, smiling his cute dragon smile.

As Artha walks along, he gets shoved aside by Moordryd. "Out of my way, stable boy!" He said and frowned at Artha. "Stable boy? I'm Artha Penn." Artha said and pointed to a large sign. "Of Penn Stables, who are you?" He asked curiously, frowning. "Moordryd Paynn and I race dragons, Heh loosk like you clean up after them." He walks off but then steps in to dragon poo. Artha held back his laugh and smirked. "Looks like you could use a little clean up yourself!" He said and Moordryd grabs Artha by the shirt, but Artha doesn't back down. "Hey yeah you're one of the Penn brats, hey could you introduce to me your little sister Annabel? She seems cute." Since Annabel was well known everyone knew her, even the downcity crews knew about her. "Um no." Artha said frowning at Moordryd, he narrowed his eyes, Artha was very protective of his little sister and when it came to boyfriends, he was always picky about them. "Tcha! You're not worth the trouble." Moordryd said and walked off, Artha watched him leave curiously.

Artha decided to walk around to get his mind off things, he meets up with a young boy then sweeping the walkway, with his sister Annabel by his side, it was his little brother Lance and his little sister Annabel. "Hey guys, missed a spot." He said as he walked over to them, Lance frowned at him. "What? Oooh! Why do I always get stuck cleaning up after the dragons?" Throws down the broom stick and Annabel picks it up shaking her head. "Artha maybe for a change you should do some cleaning around here, not us all the time." She said and Lance looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah!" He said and Artha rolled his eyes. "Because you're my little brother Lance and you're my little sister Annabel and you guys love helping me." He said and smirked, patting Annabel's head roughly, then applies noogies. "No I don't! Ahh stop!" Annabel laughed and Lance shook his head at them as Artha continued to noogie Annabel until Connor Penn clears his throat behind the three of them.

"Dad! I w-was just." Artha said hesitantly and stopped nooging his little sister Annabel instantly almost dropping her. "Ooof." She stumbled slightly, regaining her balance standing up straight again, running over to Lance. Connor looks at Artha skeptically, Artha sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know, responsibilities." He said and Connor replied. "Right! Around here we." He paused and Artha knew what to say already, cutting in his sentence. "Help each other out, I know dad." He sighed and looked over at Annabel who walked up to him and said in a exaggeratedly sweet voice. "Especially our little sisters!" Annabel handed Artha the broomstick that she was holding. Lance laughed and walked up to his sister, Annabel grinned and picked her little brother up in her arms. "You know Artha you're sixteen, just like Beau. Ready to race and find out just what great things he's capable of." At that Connor looked at Annabel and she rolled her eyes, not engaging in the conversation, she knew that Artha wouldn't be interested. Artha was obviously not impressed with what his Dad told him. "Subtle Dad, me, the dragon, great things, I get, only I'm the one with the track shovel?" He said and Lance cut in and laughed once more. "I don't see you using it." Lance grinned and Annabel laughed, Connor sighed and shook his head. "There are great things in store for all of you!" He chuckled and nodded. "I should know, I raised you all from pups!" He said and walked off elsewhere. Artha looked at his sister and smirked at her. "And I helped raise you from a dork!" He said and Annabel rolled her eyes. "Humph whatever, anyways I'll leave you children play now I have a lesson to attend to!" She said and gently places Lance on the ground back on to his feet. "Ok bye sis!" Lance waved to his sister as she ran off and Artha just rolled his eyes. "Sisters..." He mumbled, looking at Lance who just shrugged.

Connor smiled at her daughter. "You will love it today all the racers are coming soon, you should get ready with Beau." He nodded at her. "I got him." Annabel smiled and was prepared for the lesson, she was already on top of Beau, he didn't actually choose her as the Dragon Booster yet, he only accepted her riding him. Annabel lead Beau to where he was supposed to be standing, waiting for the other racers to arrive, Annabel squirmed slightly in her dragon seat slightly nervous, she was supposed to show Beau to everyone and set a good example to everyone, since she was the best rider and skilled. The two of them were behind a closed door wall, Annabel could hear voiced outside behind the wall already, that meant they already arrived. "Ok Beau behave ok boy? I'm supposed to set a good example and Dad is counting on me." She whispered in Beau's ear and he growled quietly in response smiling. "Good boy." She grinned and listened carefully to what was going on outside, waiting for when she was supposed to come out.

Her father then spoke. "Thank you all for coming today, you are the best street and elite racing class racers in Dragon city, and I want you all to meet my new dragon." At this point Annabel became nervous and noticed the Penn door open in front of her, revealing the two of them Beau and Annabel with a rainbow of various typed of gear magged to Beau. Connor smiled at his daughter and nodded, she smiled in return. "I believe he will be the most powerful dragon on the planet, my daughter here has trained him up well, she isn't the dragon booster but Beau apparently accepts her as the rider." He nodded at this point, Moordryd who disguised himself as one of the elite racers was thinking to himself. "The Black and Gold Dragon of Legend and so that's Annabel." He smirked at her and Annabel quickly looked down, noticing his stare, she smiled a little. "Cute I have to go talk to her at some point." Moordryd thought to himself once more, smiling at her trying to get her attention, but she looked away. Beau noticed this and he growled at Moordryd, Beau was protective of Annabel.

One of the racers's started to talk, trying to break the awkward silence. "What is that Connor? Level six white aero gear, five blue balance, five red speed burst?" He asked and Connor nodded at his daughter, that he knew her daughter would know having the intelligence of all the gear. "Beau can fully magnetize and use all gear types and levels, I tested it out myself and it works." She smiled at the racer who didn't look convinced and looked at her. "A dragon that uses all gear colours, no dragon does that!" He laughed and Annabel nodded. "See for yourself." She said and looked at Beau. "I'm ready if you are." She grinned whispering in his ear and he growled quietly to himself and successfully mags two different pieces of gear, to this surprise of all. "Woah that's cool!" One of the racers said and she smiled. "Yep." She blushed once more noticing Moordryd look at her, he was cute she thought, she never saw him before though. Connor noticed the staring of the two and he frowned, looking down the line of racers, Connor noticed Moordryd, who tries to hide by stepping back.

"I know you." Connor said and confronts him; Annabel bit her lip slightly, watching her father talk to Moordryd. "You're Word Paynn's son Moordryd." He frowned at him, looking at him curiously, he didn't want him around his daughter at all. Moordryd replied to him insolently. "What are you going to do about it old man?" He smirked and he looked at him, Connor noticed a crew mark on Moordryd's tunic. "The mark of the Dragon Eye crew huh?" Connor said bluntly, Annabel listened curiously to her father, the Dragon Eye crew? What was he talking about, Annabel thought to herself, looking at Moordryd curiously. "My stable is off limits to downcity crew members, go home Moordryd." Connor said and Annbel sighed slightly, Beau growled digging his nails into the ground, snarling at Moordryd, Moordryd scroffed at Connor. "Tell your father, my old friend Word, I said." He paused for a moment then said. "Hello." He sighed and watched Moordryd leave, who smirked behind his back. "Oh I'll give him your message." He said and left, winking at Annabel when he left, she blushed and smiled looking down, one of the racer's raised an eyebrow at her.

Connor looked nervous then and started to think to himself. "So Word Paynn my old friend, you know about the black and gold dragon." He then looked at his guests and at his daughter. "Please excuse me." He said and walks around the corner where Artha is. "Artha it's time you know." He said and passes Artha a gold amulet with a raised gold star on it. Artha looked at it curiously and asked. "What's that?" Connor replied smiling at him, he knew Annabel deserved to know the truth as well. "Annabel." He said and called her over. "Yeah Dad?" She said and jumped of Beau's saddle. "Come over here, I need to tell you something both." He said as Annabel ran up to them "What is it?" She said and Artha showed her the amulet that Connor gave him. Annabel stood next to Artha and looked at the Amulet curiously, touching the raised gold star on the amulet. "It's something I've had since I was sixteen years old, just like you are now Artha and soon you Annabel, I know you are younger only fourteen but I thought it would be the right time." He smiled at his daughter and son, who smiled back. "It was given to me by a secret order of Dragon Priests, who warned me of an ancient legend." He stopped and looked at Annabel, he knew that she would know about it.

"I'll explain." Annabel smiled at her father and nodded, she looked at her older brother Artha. "I've learnt thousands of years ago when there was a war, a war between dragons and humans, that only the return of the black and gold dragon of legend could stop this war and only if he chooses a true human hero who can release his secret powers." She paused and her father answered for her. "A Dragon Booster!" He said smiling at his daughter, placing the amulet necklace around her neck, she smiled and looked at the amulet. "A Dragon Booster, why are you giving it to her?" Artha looked at his little sister and raised his eyebrow at his father. "To keep safe in case anything happens. If Beau is the Dragon of Legend and he chooses, the very same star mark will emerge on his head, if that happens, Annabel give that amulet to the chosen one. The one Beau chooses will be the Dragon Booster!" Connor said and Annabel smiled. "I will Dad." She said and Artha looked at her curiously, she just shrugged.

Still at Penn stables, all the racers gathered together, Lance, Annabel and Artha were standing together, watching all the racers. "You should try it he'll choose you." Artha whispered and nudged his little sister, but she bit her lip nervously. "I don't know." She said and looked down shyly. "Whats gotten in to? After that lesson today you've been acting weird, come on, you are the one who looks after him and he's the only that listens to you." He said encouraging her. "Yeah but me the Dragon Booster come on Artha." She said and rolled her eyes, Artha shrugged. "I don't know you could be a good Dragon Booster, I mean you are a cool rider." He grinned at his sister and he looked down at Lance who nodded. "Yeah you should try!" He said and Lance nudged his sister also. "Guys cut it out, I"ll see ok now shush." She said shaking her head, one of the racer's started to climb up to Beau's saddle. "Mags all gear, right, let's take him for a spin around the." He paused and Annabel covered her eyes looking away. "I can't watch." She said and she heard the racer yelling. "Come on you'll miss the best part sis." Artha nudged her little sister again and Lance laughed, but Annabel didn't look "Wahhooaaaa!" Beau mags him off his back, up into the air, letting him fall to the ground. "Umf!" The racer grunted and Beau chuckles at this, as the other riders reluctantly try out.

Artha smirked at his little sister, noticing that she didn't enjoy watching the tryouts. "Mags all gear." Artha said and Beau tosses the first rider sending him to hit up flat against Connor's sign, then falls to the ground. "But not the rider!" Lance laughed and nudged his sister Annabel also, Artha also nudging her at the same time, she couldn't help but let out a giggle, she regretted that she was standing in the middle of them, she huffed slightly irritated with that but smiled at them. "Ok, ok you guys I'm looking happy?" She was ticklish, so it was an advantage for both Artha and Lance to make her do something. "Yes very." They both said at the same time and laughed. Connor looked at Annabel, Lance and Artha and raised an eyebrow, shaking his head, it never gets old. He chuckled to himself quietly, then looked at Beau, sighing a little. "It looks like Beau won't choose anybody." He said.

Suddenly heavy pounding footsteps are heard as a red dragon and it's female rider come rushing towards them, kicking up a dust cloud as they came to as quick stop. Annabel couldn't help but let out a squeak, all the racer's turned their heads to Annabel, including Artha and Lance who both stared at their sister. "What?" Artha whispered to her and she giggled, running over to Kitt. "Kitt!" She laughed and hugged her tightly, Kitt was her best friend, her child hood best friend, that she met when she was little at school. "It's so good to see you Kitt! I dind't know you would be coming!" Annabel smiled and Kitt hugged her back. "I know! It's good to see you to Anna, well I thought I'd come and show these guys, the rest of you can all go home!" Kitt said at everyone and Annabel grinned, yep that was Kitt, her best friend, always the competitive one. One of the rider's rolled their eyes and smirked. "Oh great Kitt Won!" He said and one other rider said. "She thinks she's the best dragon racer anywhere like Annabel." He said staring at the two of the best friend, Kitt winked at her best friend Annabel who smiled and nodded. "I beat most of you, well apart from Annabel we tied, last week in the fire cave didn't I?" Kitt smiled and Annabel nodded. "Yeah we did tie in the fire cave race I remember." Annabel smiled and this shut them up. "Now pay attention!" Kitt said and climbs up and straddles Beau's back.

One of the racer's gasped and looked at Kitt, who smiled and Annabel smiled at her best friend. "She's on." One of the racer's said and Kitt nodded. "That's how it's done." She said the famous last words, as Beau mags her off up into the air, to land on Artha. "Whoaaaaa!" Kitt screamed and Beau chuckles at the accuracy of his aim. Artha a bit breathlessy said. "So that's how it's done!" He smiled and Kitt growled in frustration and got up from him, walking over to her best friend Annabel. "Anybody else?" He asked everyone, looking around, general negative noises from the other riders. "What about your daughter Connor? Annabel?" Kitt said, smiling at her best friend. "Yeah what about Anna." Lance smiled up at his sister and nudged her, she giggled and Artha grinned at her. "Yeah what about Anna." He winked at her and she looked down nervously, she really didn't want to try out. "You know you guys nudging me is really beginning to scrape my scales." Annabel said looking at them, Connor hands her daughter a racing jacket. "Here you'll need my old racing jacket, you do ride really well and you are one of the best riders I've seen." He walked over to his daughter Annabel and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know but I don't know." She said hesitantly. "Annabel listen, the dragon is just like the great power within you, Relax! Open your mind and your heart and release that power, release the dragon, Beau is the one that only listens to you." He said smiling at his daughter and she sighed, almost giving in.

Kitt smiled at her best friend and walked up to her, hugging her tightly. "C'mon Anna let's see what you got!" She said to her and Annabel sighed nervously, hugging her best friend back. "Ok, ok fine I'll try." She said and Lance and Artha cheered. "Yay! Go sis!" They both said. Annabel looks at Beau who growled happily at her. As she climbed up the platform to mount Beau she said. "Okay boy here I go." She said nervously and Beau growled quietly in reply this time, trying to calm her down. "Nice dragon, good dragon!" Annabel said, she gets one leg over as Beau notices Lance is eating a Draconi yum bar, Beau's favourite. "Beau no!" Annabel said, she was surprised this was the first time Beau didn't listen to her, she frowned. Beau walks towards Lance, throwing Annabel off balance, making her fall. "Whoaaa! Aaaa off." Annabel screamed, frowning at Beau. Lance, then Artha and the other riders all laugh at Annabel's predicament. "You see I'm not a Dragon Booster!" Annabel said and stalks off quickly. "Annabel wait!" Connor called out to her daughter but she was out of sight already. Later that evening, Moordryd Paynn wanted to try and find Annabel, wearing his raving helmet for concealment, breaks into the stables, opening Beau's stall, Beau growls at him.

Annabel was up in her room inside the living quarters of the stables, curled up on her bed crying a little, from what happened today. "I'll never be the dragon booster." At that moment, she heard someone smash something. "Hm?" She said to herself, looking up from the pillow and walked over to her window, looking down below, she noticed someone trying to break in Beau's stall. "What the?" She said and quickly walked out of her room, she was tired from crying all afternoon and she didn't have much energy, but she wanted to help Beau. She quickly ran down the stairs and went outside to Beau's stall. She noticed Moordryd who lowered his visor and plants a staff into the ground, lends towards Beau as it emits a bright flash, disorienting Beau and flashes again as Moordryd tried to get closer to him. "No!" Annabel said and took out her staff and stood in a fighting position. "You!" Moordryd said looking over at the young Penn. "I don't want to hurt you ok! Stay out of this!" He said and ran over to her. "But I will hurt you if I have to." He said and Annabel frowned. "Leave Beau alone." She said and Moordryd pushed Annabel and she fell to the ground. At that moment Beau mag blasts Moordryd out of his stall. Moordryd re entered Beau's stall as Beau growled menacingly at him. "You are using your mag burst to repel the draconium in my suit! Let's see what you do with this!" Moordryd yelled but heard Annabel cry out behind him. "Ow." Annabel said behind Moordryd, rubbing her ankle. "Leave my dragon alone!" She yelled and tried to hit Moordryd with her staff but it missed, flying to the wall instead. "Ha!" Moordryd said running up to her. "All right I've had enough of this." Moordryd said and grabbed her by the arms pulling her up. "You are coming with me." He smirked at her and she yelled, but Moordryd covered her mouth. "No you don't." He laughed and dragged her out of Beau's stall.

At that moment, Connor came out. "Get away!" He said and Moordryd replied. "Stay out of this old man!" Moordryd then lets go of Annabel and makes a battle cry and attacks Connor, but Connor grabs the flash stick and does a flip over Moordryd, knocking him in the back of his helmet. "Owww! Yahh Off!." Moordryd gets to his feet as Connor beckons him forward. Annabel watched all the action, scrambling away closer to Beau and stays close to him for protection, he nuzzled her neck trying to calm her down. Connor uses the flash stick to block Moordryd's blows. He smirked at Moordryd's attacks. "Too angry, too reckless!" He said and knocks Moordryd down, his helmet comes off. "Moordryd Payn!" Connor said in amazement and Annabel was shocked by this, staring at Moordryd. "Huh?" She said frowning at him. "This isn't over! You don't know what you just started!" Moordryd then takes off. Beau growled as he left, moving closer to Annabel for protection, he was worried for her. Connor looked at them both and he thought to himself. "So Word my old friend, you will stop at nothing to get this dragon!" He said and Beau growls and paws at the ground in frustration. "Time is running out, Beau must choose!" He said and walked over to his daughter, Annabel ran up to him quickly and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Dad." She said smiling. "It's all right you be carefull all right and I'm sorry about what happened today." He said and hugged his daughter tightly and kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay Dad don't worry about it." She smiled and he nodded. "Good, you should probably go and find Artha and Lance." He said and she nodded. "Ok." She said and left, Connor went elsewhere, leaving Beau alone again.

Later still that evening, inside the living quarters of the stables, Artha examines the amulet, while Lance plays a vid game. Artha stared at the amulet that Annbel dropped by accident when she ran off after the accident when she fell of Beau. Artha sighed, wanting to cheer his sister up but didn't know how, she was too upset and was crying all evening. "Where's Anna?" Lance said looking up from his vid game at Artha. "She's been crying all evening, I think I'll go check on her." Artha said to Lance and he nodded, looking worried. "She's been crying for that long? Are you sure she's in her room still?" Lance asked and Artha shrugged. "I dunno, I'll go check you stay here." He said then at that moment a noise outside catches Artha's attention. "What is it?" Lance said, looking out the window. Artha noticed moving shadows outside.

"Let go of me!" Annabel muttered as Moordryd grabbed held of her arms pulling her out of one of the Dragon's stalls, that he found her in. "You are in big trouble for what you did." He said frowning at her. "You will never get that dragon!" She yelled and Moordryd covered her mouth. "Shut up, you yell too much." He rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at his crew, Cain was standing next to him. "Don't just stand there! Help me!" Moordryd said and Cain grabbed her other arm, while Moordryd still had her other arm. He took out some tape and placed the tape over her mouth. "That should shut you up for awhile." He laughed as he took her over to his dragon Decepshun. "MM!" Annabel tried to mumble something, but couldn't with the tape over her mouth.

"Wait here." Artha said to Lance and he nodded, as Artha walked out slowly without making a noise, he noticed people outside Beau's stall, one with a black dragon on on the back of his suit and he noticed him with his sister Annabel. "He-" He was about to tell out and go towards them until an explosion in the living quarters distracts him. "Uhh Dad! Lance!" He yelled and ran back to the living quarters, with Annabel still captured by Moordryd who had her on his dragon Decepshun tied up in ropes.

When Moordryd and his crew were done with Annabel and checked several times that she was securely tied up on Decepshun, they went over to Beau's stall to capture Beau. Beau confronts the intruders. Moordryd yelled out to his crew. "Green trapping gear now!" He said to them and the crew member fired a device on Beau, this device restrains Beau, keeping him from leaving stall, Beau starts to gather his energy. Annabel watched everything, it was painful to watch, she wished she could do something to help him, but she couldn't because she was tied up too securely and couldn't move an inch, she closed her eyes tightly trying not to look. A second crew member yelled out looking at Beau preparing a mag burst. "Look out mag burst!" He said stepping back, Moordryd then yelled out to his crew members. "Black control gear now!" He ordered them and the other two crew members each fire a device that locks onto each of Beau's front legs, forcing them to contract and lower the front of his body to the floor. Moordryd smirked and laughed, watching Beau try to escape.

Meanwhile back at the living quarters of the stables, the wreckage strewn all over from the explosion, as Artha re entered, he yelled out. "Dad! Lance! Where are you?" He said in a panicked tone, looking around the wreckage. Something got Artha's attention as the wreckage shifts and Lance suddenly appeared, Artha quickly went over to his little brother. "Lance! Are you all right? Where's Dad and Annabel, I think I saw her with the Dragon Eye crew but I'm not sure." He said nervously and Lance said in a despairing tone of voice. "I couldn't find him and I couldn't find Anna! What she's with the Dragon Eye crew? We have to help her Artha!" Lance said looking up at Artha, he nodded. "I know come on! We gotta get out of here!" He said to Lance and he looked up and noticed more wreckage falls into the room, blocking the exit, Lance yelled out. "We're trapped!"

Meanwhile back at the front of Beau's stall, where he's trapped by the control gear as Artha and Lance call out and he knew that Annabel was in trouble and was trapped also. Artha called out from the inside of the building. "Dad!" He yelled out and Lance called out. "Help us! Please Dad! Help us!" Lance called out desperately. In the background where Beau, Annabel where captured the crew celebrated the capture. Artha and Lance continued to yell out for help. "Dad! Dad!" Artha yelled out once more, Lance yelled out with Artha. "We're trapped! Dad in here!" He yelled out as loud as he could.

Beau then gathers his energy once more and fights the hold of the gear, straining it to its limits, he heard the cry of help from Artha and Lance, he knew he had to help them and help Annabel, he roared out to them and Moordryd stared at him. "Impossible! He's breaking free? Stop him! I want that dragon!" He yelled out but Beau breaks free successfully. "Hang on! Another mag burst!" Moordryd yelled out and Beau's burst grabs all three, tossing them roughly aside. Beau quickly went over to Annabel and snapped the rope in half she was tied up with his teeth. Annabel stretched her arms and jumped of Decepshun's sadle quickly running over to Beau, hugging him tightly. She then quickly took the tape off her mouth. "Ow!" She said rubbing her mouth. "That kills, thank you so much boy! You are going to have so many treats tonight." She giggled and he nuzzled her neck with his snout playfully. "Come on lets go find the others." She said and climbed on to his back he growled and nodded his head as the Dragon eye crew tried to approach them, Moordryd yelled out. "Stop them! I want her! Someone get Beau!" He screamed and Annabel looked over her shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Geez someone needs to sort out temper problems, come on Beau and fast!" She said to him and he went off at quick speed to where Artha and Lance were.

In the Interior of the living quarters, where the wreckage was, Artha boosts Lance to an air duct in the wall. "Through here it leads outside." Artha said, Lance looked over his shoulder at Artha. "But it's too small for you!" He said and Artha shook his head. "Go!" Artha urged his little brother and Lance enters the duct and moves onward, more wreckage falls as Artha looks at the amulet again, suddenly Beau comes crashing through the opposite wall, with Annabel still on his back. "Artha!" She yelled out and jumped of Beau's back running over to her brother Artha, pushing the wreckage aside to get to him closer. "Beau! Annabel! Oh am I glad to see you guys! Are you ok Annabel? You're not hurt are you? Moordryd didn't hurt you? He better didn't! He is so dead!" Artha said looking at his sister, looking up and down at her making sure she looked ok, Artha looked sceptical at his sister and this made Annabel feel awkward, she offered her hand to Artha to help him out of the wreckage. "I'm fine and no don't worry about Moordryd!" She giggled and Artha frowned a little, rolling his eyes. "Sure." He said taking his sister's hand and she pulled him up struggling a little because he was bigger than her, because he is her big brother. "Your heavy." Annabel said jokingly and Artha raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah sure whatever, come on lets get out of here sis." Artha winked at Annabel and nudged her playfully, she giggled shaking her head, brothers typical, she thought to herself shaking her head. Artha leaped onto Beau's back, he was about to offer his hand to his little sister to help her climb on to Beau, but suddenly a look of surprise comes to Beau's face. "Whats the matter boy?" Annabel said looking at Beau curiously, then at Artha who shrugged. "No idea." Artha said, then concentration as Beau begins to emit a golden light. "Huh?" Annabel said, looking away from the bright light, closing her eyes, Artha blinked and closed his eyes.

"Whats's happening?" Moordryd said, the Dragon eye crew still standing beside Beau's stall, they all looked up at the building interior, where Artha, Annabel and Beau where, noticing the bright light shine from there. They were ready to make another attack and try capture Beau and Annabel again. As Annabel stared at beau she noticed suddenly squinting through the light, a gold star bonemark appears on Beau's head and he glows much more brightly, at this Annabel looked away more closing her eyes shut again, Artha moved his hand infront of his face to block the light. "You the dragon booster?" Artha could hear her sister say to him, Artha then remembered what his father said, in voice over. "The One Beau Chooses will be the Dragon Booster." Artha thought in his mind, remembering those words.

The floor of the stables as the bright golden glow comes out of the upper level window, one of the crew members looked at Moordryd, who was still wondering what was going on. The crew member said. "What is that?" He said and Moordryd shrugged. "I don't know!" He yelled out to his crew member. Then Artha offered his hand to his sister once more, Annabel looked surprised and looked at Beau once he stopped shining. "He choose you?" She said and walked over to him taking his hand, he pulled her up and climbed on to Beau's back, Annabel wrapped her arms around Artha's waist so she wouldn't fall off his back. "Yeah I guess so." Artha said smiling and looked at Beau who smiled at him. "I thought he would choose you sis." Artha said and Annabel shrugged. "Nah I caused too much trouble." She giggled and he grinned. "Nah you didn't you are being modest, hold on, woo hoo hoo!" Artha yelled excited as Annabel clinged to her brother as Beau made a breaking through the outer wall of the living quarters out of sight of the intruders, Artha, Annabel and Beau land near where Lance had emerged.

"Beau choose you?" Lance said curiously looking at Artha who had the amulet. "Well, yeah I." He said and Annabel grinned. "Yes Beau choose you Artha, I think you make a better Dragon Booster than I, besides I'm too young to be one." She giggled and Artha shook his head. "He would've chosen you to sis! Maybe Beau got confused." Artha said and looked at Beau who shook his head. "See and dragons do not get conufed Artha." Annabel said smiling and patted Artha's shoulder. "It's fine really." She smiled and Artha shrugged. "Ok." Artha looked over his shoulder and smiled at his sister. "Are you ok Anna? Artha told me the Dragon eye crew got you." Lance said looking up at his sister worried. "I'm fine Lance and most importantly is my little brother ok?" Annabel smiled at Lance and he nodded. "I'm fine." Lance said and came over to Artha and Annabel who were still on Beau's back. "Climb on." Annabel said offering her hand to Lance and he took it, while she pulled him up behind her on Beau's back, Lance wrapped his arms around his sister's waist so he wouldn't fall of Beau's back. "Hold on tight." Annabel smiled at Lance as she also wrapped her arms around Artha's waist a little tighter this time, worried that Beau might dash off at high speed, knowing Beau well, she trained him up herself and knew how fast he was.

Beau then takes of with Artha, Annbel and Lance on his back. "Where are we go- eeeyahhh!" The three of them yelled as Beau crosses a bridge to another small platform, stopping near the edge, letting the three of them slide down his tail to the ledge below, Annabel looks down from the edge, a drop of at least a kilometre. "Ahh!" She yelled stepping back and bumped in to her brother Artha, she stopped and decided to stay closer to Artha, to stay as far away from the edge as possible, Lance did the same staying close to Artha. "We are so gonna die." Annabel gulped and Artha and Lance nodded in response, not saying anything. Moordryd then approached Beau, noticing him near the edge as Beau looks back the way and charges towards him. "I found him!" Moordryd yelled out, Beau looks up, seeing Connor's sign is ready to fall, uses his tail to strike the building and shake the sign supports beyond their limits, causing it to fall between him and Moordryd. With a battle cry Moordryd and his dragon Decepshun burst through the sign, only to see the of Beau's tail going over the edge. Moordryd raised his eyebrow looking at Beau surprised. "What?"

Artha, Annabel and Lance were on Beau's back once more. Artha looked around nervously and said. "No way out, no way out." He whispered and Annabel points over the edge. "What about that building?" Annabel said to Artha and Lance's eyes widened, shaking his head. "Uhh no." Lance said and Artha nodded, Artha looked over at his sister and said. "It's to far, oh, whoaaa!" The three of them screamed and Beau begins to run along the ledge, heading towards the end of the ledge. Artha then tried to stay calm and remembered his father's words. "The dragon is just like the great power within you, release the dragon." Artha then started to concentrate and Beau's starmark glows and Beau begins to run much faster than normal, creating a vortex around him as he leaps off the ledge towards the rooftop below and off in the near distance, as Artha, Annabel and Lance exclaim in surprise, Beau makes it to the rooftop, sliding along and using a small billboard to come to a complete stop, a stop that tosses the three of them Artha, Annabel and Lance over and behind the sign. Artha exclaimed out in surprise. "Hoh! We made it!" He grinned and looked over at Annabel and Lance who both said at the same time. "Speak for yourself!" Who were both within a garbage can, only their legs hanging out of the garbage can.

Meanwhile, Moordryd and his second in command come to the edge of the ledge Beau leaped from and see Beau and the three of them Artha, Annabel and Lance on the other rooftop, Moordryd frowned and yelled. "They are getting away! Come on!" He said and the second crew member grabs Moordryd's arm and said. "Our dragon's won't jump that far!" He said and Moordryd narrowed his eyes at the others on the rooftop.

Meanwhile an alley in a noisy lower level of the city, Artha, Annabel, Lance and Beau react as something heavy comes running their way and stops, it's a green bull class dragon, ridden by Artha's and Annabel's friend Parmon Sean. Annabel was calming Beau down. "I-it's okay Beau! Easy, it's just Parmon and Cyrano." She said quietly, stroking his snout and he growled quietly to her. Parmon looked at everyone and said nervously as Cyrano mags him gently to the deck. "I got your call Annabel, what are you doing in Squire's end? This is downcity crew territory, Dragon City security doesn't even come down here!" He said looking at Annabel, but she didn't answer, Parmon noticed who tired she looked and she looked upset for Beau, who looked awfull. Artha looked at his sister and sighed, answering for her to Parmon, Artha lookd at Parmon. "Somebody tried to steal Beau and this is where he stopped running." He looked over at Annabel and Lance with Beau, then whispers quietly to Parmon. "Hey did you see my father? He's not answering my calls or Annabel's calls." He said and Parmond whispered back. "I checked the stables, all I found was this." Parmon said holding up Connor's old racing jacket, slightly scortched. Artha sighed and looked at the jacket. "I saw the symbol of the crew that attacked the stable a black dragon eye, they're responsible for what happened!" Artha snapped and Annabel jumped a little, she felt sensitive from what had happened before and she was trying to calm down herself with Beau, Lance was talking with her calmly, trying to calm his sister down. "It's ok everything is fine now." Lance whispered to his sister coming over to her and hugged her tightly, Annabel hugged Lance tightly back. "I just hope Dad is ok." Annabel said softly and Lance nodded.

Parmon looked at Annabel and Lance, then looked at Artha. "Downcity crew have spies all over the city! If they want your dragon, they can track you down, they could pay people to talk! They can." Parmon paused when Lance cut in, interrupting Parmon. "I'm hungry!" Lance said and Annabel giggled. "Me to." She said smiling for the first time that evening, Parmon rolled his eyes. "And what about food? Do you realise how much as dragon like Beau needs to eat?" He said then Artha suddenly grinned and looked at Beau. "Parm I'm gonna street race!" Artha said and everyone stared at Artha as if he was completely insane. "What you can't, you never ride dragons?" Annabel sputters, Artha rolled his eyes. "You can teach me besides the best defence is a good offence! We need money, we need to eat and the downcity crews in the all city races! I'm goin after them!" Artha said and Annabel looked shocked at Artha, her jaw dropped and Lance started to laugh a little, Annabel nudged him to quiet him down, but he couldn't help it, Parmon shook his head. "You cannot! They'll identify Beau and certainly make another attempt to steal him!" Parmon said still shaking his head. "That's crazy Artha!" Annabel frowned, folding her arms. "And there won't be enough time to teach you! It took me years to become a great rider, I started riding dragons at the age of five!" Annabel said and Artha looked at her. "Just try ok? I am the Dragon Booster aren't I?" Artha nodded at his sister, who sighed and just shook her head giving in. "Ok fine." She said and Lance looked at her and blinked, Annabel looked at Lance and just shrugged. Artha then looked at Beau curiously and sighed. "Well then Beau will have to stay here." He said and Beau grunted 'huh.' Then Artha said smiling widely. "I'll race another Dragon!" Beau grunts negatively at this and Artha looked at him. "Sorry boy." He said and Artha looked at him as Beau concentrates his energy and glows brightly, when the glow goes away he's changed colours from black and gold to red and blue.

Annabel and Lance's eyes widened like dinner plates, everyone stared at Beau in surprise. "Do you see that? He changed colour!" Lance exclaimed and Annabel stared at Beau speechless. Parmon then said, to break the awkward silence. "I see it, but I just don't believe it! Artha! What does this mean? He said and looked at his friend Artha, Lance and Annabel then exclaimed. "It means you can-" Lance paused and Annabel giggled interrupting Lance. "Race Beau of course!" She said walking up to Artha and smiled at him, Artha smiled at his little sister. "It means I can do alot more than that!"


End file.
